


Gun Down

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [46]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Russian Mafia, Short One Shot, VK Drabs, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: Drabble #121: Gun Down /Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: M / Prompt: "Just put the gun down and let's talk about this." / Warning: Contains implied violence
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/143757
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Gun Down

The sleek metal reeked of polish and powder, the hole in the wall still smoking from where he had shot at. Obviously, he had always made sure that his weapons were in excellent repair and working smoothly, but he couldn't fathom the unbearable disappointment of going through all this trouble only to have it jam and deprive him of his goal. The test shot of course was just fine, and went exactly as expected, and now he could focus on his true target.

Maneuvering around the room, his large body slumped down onto the couch opposite the fireplace and bookshelf, a shot glass and a bottle of vodka waiting expectantly for him on the side table. He poured himself some and took it down in a single swig, lingering on it before setting the glass down. "Well, here we are," he hummed, looking down at the pistol in his hands. He glanced over, blinking slowly as he let his eyes rove over his body. "Perhaps we should get this over with."

He stood up with a heavy sigh and walked away from his couch, not wanting to make a mess of such nice furniture. His finger stroked the trigger, itching to set it off again as he stared down at the floor. Finally, finally this would all be over, and finally he could be at peace… No one to stop him, no one to interfere with his task… he could be free, at last.

He checked the barrel again, making sure it was still mostly loaded. "Enough stalling," he shook his head, deciding to just trust in himself and his gun. He raised the gun up slowly, nestling the nozzle through his hair, pressing it right up against his scalp. He winced slightly, eyes widening as he finally managed to spit the gag out of his mouth.

"H-hey wait, big guy," Alfred swallowed, curled up on his side with bruises already darkening all over his beaten down body, blood from the open cut on his forehead still dripping and oozing over one eye. "C-can't we talk about this? Just put the gun down! Come on, man?"

"You have hindered me enough, Agent Jones," Ivan giggled, cocking the pistol as he crouched down threateningly next to the other man, licking his lips. "I do not think we have anything left to talk about. Do'svidaniya, Alyosha." 


End file.
